prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
For Better or For Worse
For Better or For Worse is the nineteenth episode of WWE Total Divas. Summary Nikki and Ariane help Nattie get back into dating. Eva has health problems. Trinity discusses getting married. Recap It's time for another E! “Total Divas” wedding! And far from the classic pomp of the Natalya/Tyson Kidd nuptials from last season, Naomi and Jimmy Uso's union is a much sparser, yet also more exotic, affair; a small ceremony in the backyard of a lavish Hawaiian mansion. Only thing missing from the day, in fact, is Jimmy's father, Rikishi, whose already-complicated relationship with his sons is further strained when he has to bail from the ceremony at the last minute. (Naomi is worried his absence is a reflection of his opinion on her, though Jimmy says his father has a last-minute appearance to make.) Rikishi's absence is a body blow to Jimmy, but twin brother Jey is there to pick up the pieces and lift the groom and bride's spirits before the big day. In much more distressing news, severe abdominal pain has rendered Eva Marie bedridden, and a flurry of hospital visits reveals a medical condition that could potentially prevent her from having children. Jonathan is supportive as can be despite the news, then, when Eva balks at reaching out to her now-estranged family, he switches seamlessly from bedside manner to tough love and helps (well, kinda forces) her to bridge the gap with her folks in this time of need. It all works out well enough; despite Eva's family's stubbornness over recent events, they come to see her and seem to give Jonathan a tentative blessing when they see how hard he's working to keep Eva healthy and happy. Better late than never. And, in completely bonkers news, our original partners in wedded bliss, Natalya and Tyson, have hit a rut in their love life. Cameron, ever helpful, summons the love doctor who saved her and Vinnie from domestic limbo last season and refers her to Nattie and Tyson. The therapy is, um, interesting (good taste prevents us from elaborating). Suffice it to say the spark has been sufficiently relit by episode's end. Oh, Canada! Image Gallery Total Divas 4-20-14 2.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 3.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 4.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 5.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 6.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 7.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 8.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 9.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 10.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 11.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 12.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 13.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 14.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 15.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 16.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 17.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 18.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 19.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 20.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 21.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 22.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 23.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 24.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 25.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 26.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 27.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 28.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 29.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 30.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 31.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 32.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 33.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 34.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 35.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 36.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 37.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 38.jpg Total Divas 4-20-14 39.jpg See also *WWE Total Divas External links * Total Divas #19 at WWE.com * For Better or For Worse on WWE Network